


Distraction

by Prompoms



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Endless Roadtrip, Everyone is Screwing, Kneeling, M/M, Slapping, Sub Gladio, Vignette, blowjob, dom Noctis, implied ot4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompoms/pseuds/Prompoms
Summary: Gladiolus is getting in the way of Noctis's kingly household chores- uh, duties. Gladiolus must be stopped.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this, besides wanting to write a blowjob scene and being Hot for sub!Gladio lol. Enjoy!

Gladiolus knows full well he should know better by now. Everything in his brain - his thick caveman skull, Noctis and Prompto call it - takes their King at face value. Elven in how beautiful, how disgustingly pretty he is, all dark eyes and hair against milky white skin. Even the old scars over his back are beautiful to Gladio, the slightly raised surface of them he knows better than to draw attention to even after so many years. Gladio just can’t help himself, grinning wide as he draws himself up to his full height and brushes a hand over Noctis’s arm. He’s distracted, stacking the dishwasher of the hotel room at Ignis’s request, of course, and the younger man turns when Gladio presses up to him, his smile relaxed and playful as he sees the look on Gladio’s face.

“What’re you doing?”

“Nothin’.” Glad murmurs, clearly a lie as he rests his palms against the kitchen counter, effectively caging Noctis in. He’s close, so close, and Noctis practically giggles as Gladio brushes his lips along the column of Noctis’s neck, breathing him in. He smells good and Gladio nearly purrs, the scent of soap on Noct’s skin nearly as welcome as the fact that he can tell Noct is in his teeshirt, sweats and nothing else. This is Gladio’s absolute favourite Noctis; natural, domesticated, safe. He’d give anything to have Noct back home, back in his apartment after a day of classes or training - hell, even after a day of fishing - but the hotel room after a hunt is a good enough substitute. 

“Bullshit, nothing.” Noctis scoffs, turning away in Gladio’s arms to scoop up the nearest plate, ignoring him even as he rocks his ass out to press flush to Gladio’s groin. Damn tease. “I’m busy, Gladio.”

“So?” Gladio grins, wolfish, as his lips part to graze his teeth over Noctis’s skin, and he’s rewarded by a sharp intake of breath. “You’re so pretty, Noct. Can’t help myself.” Gods, he wants to strip Noctis down and tear him apart, one hand snaking around the King’s waist to slip under his shirt. He doesn’t get far enough before Noctis grabs his wrist and groans - long suffering, because of course - before turning back to face Gladio, the chore forgotten. Noctis grins, slow and easy, and tips his chin up to stare into Gladio’s eyes, and arousal pools in the pit of his stomach. 

Maybe part of the thrill is that Noctis has never been afraid of Gladio a day in his perfect little life.

“You’re so persistent,” Noctis declares tartly, and Gladio hums his agreement, nuzzling against the palm of Noct’s hand as it brushes up to cup his cheek. Noctis considers him for a moment, considering, before he pulls his hand back and- Gladio hears the slap before he feels it, and damn it all, he’s hard in a second. Somewhat distractedly, Gladio catches himself, gaze flicking back to Noctis’s before a second blow follows the first. It doesn’t hurt, exactly - Noctis would have to hit a hell of a lot harder before it hurt - but he immediately has Gladio’s attention and he knows it as he grabs Gladio’s chin firmly between his fingers. 

“Distracting me from my work. Bad Shield.” Noctis’s voice is low and firm, but the affection, the tease, makes his eyes shine. “Do you always just want to fuck, Gladiolus? Like a horny animal? Huh?” Gladio’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, and Noctis steals the opportunity, shoving two fingers of his free hand into Gladio’s mouth. Gladio sucks them for a long, indulgent moment, arms braced firm against the counter, and even if Noct’s voice doesn’t waver the slight widening of those beautiful eyes aren’t lost on Noctis even as the King scoffs derisively at him. “Slut.”

“Mm, nah. Only like this when you’re around.” Even Gladiolus has to fight to keep his voice smooth when Noctis wipes the slick digits unceremoniously over his cheek. Gladio takes the pause and eases forward, finally closing the distance between their lips in a hard kiss, his tongue pressing into Noct’s mouth. Noctis hums, allowing it for a second, and Gladio’s groan is nearly wounded when Noctis slaps him again, his other hand coming to grip firm on the nape of Gladio’s neck. Oh, Gladiolus should not enjoy the look on Noctis’s face as he draws close, his voice low and commanding.

“Knees. Now.”

Gladiolus obeys. It’s infuriating and erotic in equal measure, really, when Noctis pulls rank like this and forces his years of training into action. Gladio is about to act, speak, do something, when Noctis evidently gets an idea and grins wickedly, head turning to call out to the bedroom even as his gaze remains fixed on Gladio.

“Hey, Prom, c’mere for a sec.”

Gladiolus’s eyebrows lift, amused and curious in equal measure. Frankly, he would have expected Noctis to call Ignis in on this little spectacle. Ignis has a way of getting so far under Gladio’s skin in the best possible way, makes him brash and aggressive in a way Gladio really hasn’t felt since he was a teenager, but Prompto… Prompto is different. He’s been a part of their party since Noctis was sixteen. Both Gladiolus and Ignis have bets that that they’re together, or sleeping together at the very least, but for years they have both been commanded not to ‘say anything weird’ in Prompto’s presence. Gladiolus nearly laughs: as if this wasn’t weird.

Prompto’s footfalls precede him and a second later his blonde head pokes around the corner, cellphone in one hand, and he looks like he’s about to say something until he catches sight of Gladio and his brows lift, bemused. It’s a few seconds before, glancing from Gladio to Noctis and back, Prompto seems to collect his thoughts, and he drops his phone on the counter as he draws closer, a pretty blush lifting on his cheeks. “Um. Am I… interrupting you guys?”

“Nah. We’re fine.” Noctis talks as though Gladiolus isn’t even here, and if he wasn’t stroking his hair Gladio would possibly have spoken. As it stands, though, Noctis’s grip is light but a plain warning, and Gladio doesn’t want his hair pulled, so he sits, gaze fixed on Prompto and daring him to say something, to laugh. Prompto does neither, evidently too bemused to crack a joke. 

“You gonna tell me what’s going on right now? Or-?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” Noctis hums softly, as though he hasn’t thought about it, and turning, he presses Gladio’s back against the counter, trapping his Shield between the plywood and his legs. “Gladio was about to suck me off. Wanna watch?”

Gladio’s eyes widen this time, his gaze eye-level with Noctis’s groin, and resting his hands on the younger man’s hips it’s an effort to not just give in and nuzzle against Noct’s pants. He can hear Prompto’s sharp intake of breath, the stammer as the blonde tries and fails to sound nonchalant, and for a second there’s a pause. Some distracted little part of Gladiolus is impressed, glad that Noctis has the sense to give Prompto a judgement-free out if he wants it. More than that, they’ve played these games - the two of them and Ignis - enough times that the phrase ‘red’ or three quick taps his fingers on Noct’s hip would end this one as quickly as it starts. 

Gladio doesn’t, though. And Prompto isn’t bolting from the room. Interesting, Gladio muses silently, head turning enough that he can watch Prompto out of the corner of his eye. The blonde, to his credit, is surprisingly composed given the circumstances, and in any other situation Gladio would have poked fun at him, teased, done something, but as it stands he stays still and quiet, feeling for all the world like a dog at its owners feet while Prompto hesitates for another half-second.

“Uh… yeah, s-sure.” 

“Heh. Good.” Noctis sounds as surprised, and yet pleased, as Gladio feels, and that hand moves from his Shield’s hair to his chin, deftly tilting Gladio’s jaw up. In the same motion, Noctis tugs down his sweatpants low over his hips, his half-hard cock springing free, and Gladio nearly drools even as Noctis taps his cheek with the length. “C’mon, Gladio. You know what to do.”

Noctis refused to give Gladio the choice of angle before he’s lining himself up with Gladio’s mouth and driving his hips forward with a low, satisfied groan. Gladio finds himself parroting the sound, his own cock throbbing and ignored; Noctis’s dick isn’t obscenely large but it’s a good length and girth, and he sets an easy pace at first, the pads of his thumbs stroking Gladio’s cheek as he fucks shallowly into his mouth. Gladio hums, lashes fluttering shut as he relishes the sensation of being useful.

“Thaaat’s it. Good, good boy…” Noctis is crooning at him, fully hard now and his movements are more demanding as he presses deeper into the hot, slick wetness of his Shield’s mouth. He’s thrusting deeper and Gladio hums softly, relishing the soft hiss it earns him, before he licks his tongue out tentatively. The position, the angle, opens his throat a little wider and Gladio’s brows dip as he steadies his breathing, inviting Noctis to fuck deeper. His King is too happy to comply as he sinks into the hilt and holds it, the head of his cock hitting the back of Gladio’s throat.

“Fuuuck, yeah, that’s it. Perfect…” Noctis has a death grip on Gladiolus’s hair, but it doesn’t matter, nothing matters when he can hear Noctis’s voice breaking on a low, rapt groan. One hand stays at Noct’s hip, the other curling around to grip tight to Noct’s ass, coaxing and reassuring, as Noct rolls his hips. The movements are less predictable now, jerky, as Noctis fucks Gladio’s throat in earnest, and saliva pools out of the sides of Gladio’s lips; if he had the presence of mind for it, he might have been embarrassed about it, but Astrals know- the King likes a sloppy blowjob.

One, two, three thrusts later and Noctis is cumming with a choked sound, and Gladio hums as he swallows, stroking Noct’s hip as he spills down his throat. Eventually Noctis pulls back, huffing out a tired laugh, and he casts that beautiful smile at Gladio. It’s ridiculous, damn stupid, how much he’d do for that look. Noctis glances at Prompto - slack jawed and staring, as if he’s never seen either of them before - and his brows lift in amusement. “That bad, huh?”

“Wha-? No! Dude!” Prompto throws his hands up, blushing crimson now, as Noctis tucks himself away and Gladio lets himself go limp against the counter as Noctis makes his escape into the living room with Prompto at his heel. Next time, Gladiolus rues, he’s just going to bend Noctis over and fuck him right into the counter.


End file.
